This protocol will study the tolerance and immunogenicity of two recombinant HIV-envelope antigen candidate vaccines in infants born to HIV-infected mothers. Immunizations will be at birth, 1,3, and 5 months of age. This study will also test responses to high, moderate, and low doses of vaccine antigen.